


Home

by flyingtacorage



Category: Fandom RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, fluff af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingtacorage/pseuds/flyingtacorage
Summary: She was warm and smelled of cinnamon and to Mark, that was the smell of home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, legit, only wrote this because of that picture Amy posted on Twitter. And for those of you who don't follow her, she posted a picture of Mark standing in the foreground wearing a shirt that says 'Dad' while she sits in the background. I swear to god that if she's pregnant, Tumblr is literally gonna break. 
> 
> So low-key hoping that that's what it is. 
> 
> Also, check out www.markiplier.com and get hyped.

The soft patter of her feet echoed through the hall as she made her way toward the living room. Disbelief and awe clouded her mind as well as excitement. This was the beginning of something wonderful and what better man could she have by her side to go through this journey with?

Mark was perched on the couch as she entered the room. His glasses were placed loosely upon his nose as his eyes were focused on the book in his hands. She approached quietly and stood in front of him, blocking the sunlight that was coming through the window. He looked up at her and smiled, only to let it fade to concern as he took in her facial expression and demeanour.

"Amy, what's wrong?" he closed his book and laid it beside him.

She smiled at him softly and reached her hand out to him. He placed his hand in hers and stood, the concern growing stronger the more that she stayed silent. Amy closed her hand around his and led him down the hallway toward their bedroom.

Once through the door, she turned toward him and pointed toward the end of the bed. Mark's face turned pink as he ran his fingers through his ebony hair.

"Amy, I..now's not the time for that.."

"Get your mind out of the gutter and sit. There's something I want to show you."

She huffed and crossed her arms impatiently as he reluctantly took a seat on the bed. His chocolate gaze remained focused on her back as she left the room. What could she be doing? Is this some form of a present?

_No, it couldn't be_ , he thought to himself, _our anniversary isn't for a few more months and my birthday isn't for a while either. What the hell is going on?_

"Close your eyes!" Amy yelled from somewhere in the hall, "And no peeking either!"

A soft laugh brushed past his lips as he closed his eyes. He heard her footsteps as she eventually re-entered the room and stopped in front of him.

"Open your hands" she ordered, placing something small and plastic in them once he complied.

"What the hell is this?"

"Well open and find out"

Her tone was soft as Mark opened his eyes and focused on the small object in his hands. It was a pregnancy test, no, it was a _positive_ pregnancy test. He turned it over and over in his hands, silently checking that it wasn't just a prank.

"Mark, it's real. You know I wouldn't joke about something like this."

Soft tears began to form in his eyes as he jumped up from the bed and enveloped his girlfriend in his arms. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as he spun her around in a circle. She was happy and honestly a little intimidated about what the future will hold for them but with Mark by her side, she feels as though she can accomplish anything.

She could feel the shoulder of her shirt getting wet as Mark buried his face against her neck. This was something that he had dreamed of and now that it was happening, he couldn't be happier. He breathed in deeply and gently squeezed Amy. She was warm and smelled of cinnamon and to Mark, that was the smell of home. Because wherever she is, and now the small child that she carried, was home. And to Mark, this was all that he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning, this is really shitty because it's 3:10 a.m. and I've done nothing but work for two weeks straight with no week off. I'll update soon, I promise. 
> 
> Also, it took me like 10 minutes to find the relationship tag on here. Mark is paired with literally everyone and everything @_@


End file.
